ziamaprimefandomcom-20200214-history
Fantendo - Factions
is an open world tactical role-playing war video game created and developed by Illusion Works to be released on the Pacifico and The V² sometime during summer 2016. The game features an extensive roster of characters from Fantendo in a seemly never-ending intergalactic war between Light, led by Unten, and Dark, led by Liameno and Parvati. In order to stop their reign of terror, Unten must assemble the strongest combination of heroes from all corners of the Fantendoverse spectrum that he possibly can, in order to restore the peace once more. Plot: Light of Justice / Shadows of Darkness In the seemingly distant future, an intergalactic war has commenced between two different forces, Unten, representing the Light, and Liameno and Parvati, representing the Dark. After realising the intensity of Liameno and Parvati's plans and power, Unten must pull together all of the forces from across the Fantendoverse under his Faction in order to finally bring an end to Parvati and Liameno's reign of terror. The story of the game is presented like a visual novel with open world elements. You travel through different maps and attack enemies and bosses respectively. The game has two different stories, Light of Justice and Shadows of Darkness, which both follow the opposing stories in this intergalactic war. ---- Liameno and Parvati continue to grow their army of darkness, as Unten quickly begins to assemble members for his army. Unten quickly got into contact with Rachel, and the pair scouted around to find whoever they could to join the Light. Gameplay The Basics To be added. Extras Game Modes Light Mode In Light Mode, you play through the story as if you were part of the Light Faction. There are 250 levels spread out over 10 zones in Light Mode to play and complete, in turn you can win different rewards such as Data Cards, Credits, Character Shards and other miscellaneous items. Dark Mode In Dark Mode, you play through the story as if you were part of the Dark Faction. There are 250 levels spread out over 10 zones in Dark Mode to play and complete, in turn you can win different rewards such as Data Cards, Credits, Character Shards and other miscellaneous items. Pro Light Battles Pro Light Battles are a different mode where you play through the Light Mode, but with increased difficulty and different prizes. These prizes are a lot more rare and help you to build your collection of Character Shards, to help you unlock new characters. Pro Dark Battles Pro Dark Battles are a different mode where you play through the Dark Mode, but with increased difficulty and different prizes. These prizes are a lot more rare and help you to build your collection of Character Shards, to help you unlock new characters. Squadron Battles Squad Battles are battles you can have against other players in the game with your friends or other online players in the game. In this mode, as well as Character Shards and other gear items, you can earn Ally Tokens. Galactic Conquest Conquer the Galaxy is the ultimate mode of the game. It has the hardest battles you can ever find in the game, and the ultimate rewards. If you complete the mode, you unlock three special characters that you can only unlock in this mode. Factions Challenges Events Shipments Squad Shipments Ally Shipments Warzone Shipments Shard Shack Roster Light Roster Dark Roster ---- *April 24: Unten and Liameno confirmed for major roles in the game, as representatives of the Light and Dark sides. *April 30: Crow, Rachel and Strafe were added to the game. *May 01: Amaia, Blank, Dawn, Nizzle & Zorp, Valerie and Volt were added to the game. *May 05: Aveira, Hexa, King Ash, Lucky and Zonas were added to the game. *May 25: Former Four, Irene, Iron Mask, Leah Needlenam, Liana, Mioda, One and Smile were added to the game. *June 14: Parvati revealed and confirmed for a major role in the game. *June 20: Thorn, Titanium Cage, ALMIGHTY, Aura, Aran, Ash, Cass Ayers and Corshama were added to the game. *July 12: Doomulus Grime, Chelsea, DREW, Elena, Erisi, Eve, Fandraxonian, Fera, Flicker, Hene and Mynis were added to the game. *July 15: Revealed the last of the characters for the initial game. ---- Characters Light Characters Dark Characters Tactical Talk Tactical Talk is a mode in the Fantendo - Factions, similar to Support Conversations in the Fire Emblem series and the Home Quarters conversation in Fantendo Smash Bros. Fatality, which involves a conversation between two or more characters in the game. You can view all of these respective conversation on the subpage. Items Items are used in the game to further increase a character's stats. All items have different abilities which can drastically change the ending of a battle. You can find an entire list of items below. Soundtrack With the record label, Roulette Records' input, a Soundtrack for the game was composed. It contained 12 different musical tracks to jointly create the soundtrack. Trailers E3 2016 Trailer #1 : In a barren wasteland, Parvati and Liameno are standing over what looks to be like a feared Unten. :: Parvati: Where's your warriors of light now? All abandoned you at the time where you need them most? My most sincere apologies, Unten, but it looks like all the luck you've had has finally run out, and at the worst possible time...What a shame. :: Liameno: Creatures like you will never come to terms with darkness taking over, who knows, the alternate reality that we stand for may provide a better outcome than light can ever achieve. :: Unten: And you'll never understand that light could also provide a better outcome than dark. But what do I know, huh? :: Parvati: You don't know enough, that's why we have to fight against you in this silly fray, but enough talking. It's finally time to end this, once and for all, all or nothing, the final nail in the coffin. :: Liameno: You get really poetic when you're thrilled about killing don't you? :: Parvati: It's one of my main charms! : The pair then advance on Unten, and surround him, before the screen turns black and a scream is heard in the background. Trailer #2 Extras Update Log *April 24: Initial page creation, confirmed Unten and Liameno's appearances. *April 25: A soundtrack was confirmed for the game, as well as loads of gameplay mechanics. *April 30: Crow, Rachel and Strafe were confirmed to appear in the game. *May 01: Amaia, Blank, Dawn, Nizzle & Zorp, Valerie and Volt were added to the game. *May 05: Aveira, Hexa, King Ash, Lucky and Zonas were added to the game. *May 25: Former Four, Irene, Iron Mask, Leah Needlenam, Liana, Mioda, One and Smile were added to the game. *June 14: Parvati revealed and confirmed for a major role in the game, as well as a new trailer for the game being revealed. *June 20: Thorn, Titanium Cage, ALMIGHTY, Aura, Aran, Ash, Cass Ayers and Corshama were added to the game. *July 12: Doomulus Grime, Chelsea, DREW, Elena, Erisi, Eve, Fandraxonian, Fera, Flicker, Fuschia, Hene and Mynis were added to the game. *July 13: The update log was added, as well as a tier list and a thread. A lot of other cosmetic changes were added. *July 15: Added a load of new characters to the game. Tiers Reception Reception thus far has been positive. Gallery Fantendo Factions.png|The official logo ParvatiExo.png|Parvati Trivia * was inspired by many different platforms, the most notable being the mobile application, "Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes". * is the first appearance of Parvati. ---- Category:Video Games